


Three Is A Party || EddiexReader (They/Them)

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [13]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: “Dinner?” Eddie questioned.“Yeah now that I say it out loud and you do too I realize how bad that sounds.” You got nervous. “Not that it would be like a real dinner, I moved in yesterday and haven’t really settled in yet so dinner for now is tater tots and chicken tenders.”“Say yes.” Venom said in Eddie’s head. “I can smell the tater tots Eddie and I want them!”“I-”“No, I put you on the spot, you don’t have to say yes to dinner. I’m so sorry, I’m just a mess right now.”“Look, y/n was it?”“Yeah.”“Tater tots and chicken tenders sounds like my usual dinner. If the offer is still on the table I wouldn’t mind eating with you.”





	1. Chapter 1

    You headed upstairs, suitcase in hand, ready to settle into your new apartment. It had been a long trip and you were looking forward to melting onto a couch, or chair, or even the floor since the apartment should actually be empty. You got to the door noticing another right across the hall from you, your neighbor. You made a note to greet them tomorrow.

    You put your suitcase down and grabbed the keys in your pocket, trying two before you got the right one. When you opened the door you kicked your bag inside and stepped into your apartment, empty. You looked around to start familiarizing yourself with the lay out. One bedroom, one bathroom, small kitchen and some open space to fill.

    The moving truck was about an hour behind you, so you sat on the kitchen counter to catch a break. When the truck arrived you helped the movers bring up the furniture and boxes. Once it was all in the apartment you stayed up late unpacking and rearranging the furniture. You started with your bedroom and worked your way out to the rest of the apartment. Of course you didn’t finish.

    You fixed your room first with the idea that you’d be able to sleep in your bed, but instead you passed out on the couch. In the morning you woke up to your cat sitting on your chest, meowing, its paws hitting your cheek gently. You groaned and stared at it for a moment.

“I’m alive silly.” You sat up and set them down next to you. “Usually I’d ignore your cries for food but I know you haven’t actually eaten anything, so, breakfast then.”

    You got up and looked through the fridge, the cabinets and boxes. You didn’t find cat food.

“Oh shit. I need to run out and get you some food. I’ll be back.”

    You pet your cats head and grabbed your wallet and keys. When you stepped out of the building you looked around for a store, glad to find one on the block.

♥♥♥♥♥

    Eddie woke up to see black tentacles poking out from under the blanket and leading out of the bedroom. The rest of his senses slowly waking up and then he become aware of the all too familiar sound of the fridge and cabinets opening.

“Venom!”

    The black tentacles retracted and Venom came back into the room, smile on his face.

“ **Good morning, Eddie.** ”

“V… we’ve talked about this, you can’t be going through the fridge in the middle of the night.”

“ **I was hungry, you were sleeping.** ”

“So you wait till I wake up.”

“ **You sleep for hours!** ”

“I need sleep! And it’s very clear you don’t.”

“ **I do, just not as much as you.** ”

“Okay, okay, fine.”

    Eddie rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, getting out of bed. He was stumbling a bit, like he always did, so Venom took control of his legs, hurrying him into the kitchen. Eddie noticed the mess of frozen dinner boxes on the counter, a few empty.

“At least you didn’t leave any food on the floor.”

“ **I wouldn’t waste any food.** ”

“Clearly. You could at least pick up.”

“ **I left it out for you.** ”

“I don’t eat as much as you.”

    He grabbed some boxes, putting them back in the fridge, keeping one out and putting it in the microwave. While he did that Venom started up the coffee machine. Eddie then went over and sat down on the couch, opening his laptop to start work. When the microwave beeped Venom brought over the food.

“Thanks.”

“ **You’re welcome.** ”

    While Eddie typed Venom stayed by the kitchen, waiting for the coffee pot to be done. He poured a cup and brought it over to Eddie, then turned on the TV. He found a movie to watch and settled. Suddenly he heard clawing at the door.

“ **Eddie.** ”

“Hm?”

“ **Something’s at the door.** ”

“What?”   

    Eddie got up, and went to the door, Venom hanging around behind him. When Eddie looked through the peephole he didn’t see anything.

“Do we open it?”

“ **There is something on the other side of of the door, but I am no sure what.** ”

“Then get ready.”

    Venom disappeared into Eddie, getting ready to protect him. Eddie opened the door, ready to fight but nothing happened. He then heard a meow and looked down to see a cat walking into his apartment.

“ **Food?** ”

“No, it’s a cat, it belongs to someone.” Eddie closed the door. “Come here kitty.”

    He reached down to grab the cat but it ran off. It didn’t get far before Venom grabbed it and brought it into Eddie’s hands. He gently pet the cat, looking at the collar getting its name and a phone number to call.

“Can you hand me my phone V.”

“ **Yes.** ”

    A black tentacle reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the phone. Eddie called the number.

♥♥♥♥♥

    You were paying for cat food and other frozen foods when you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. You smiled at the cashier and answered, handing over some money.

“Hello?”

“Hi, yes, hi, I believe I have your cat.”

“My cat? Fuck, sorry, sorry, I didn’t think they could… I didn’t close the door properly did I? Shit.”

“Um… yeah, okay, sorry to hear about that. I got your cat so um… you gonna come pick them up.”

“Yes, yes of course. Can I get your address?”

“Yeah.”

    You walked out of the store, bag in hand, as you spoke. When you got the address you stopped, going quiet.

“Um… hello? When can I expect you? Hello?”

“In a few minutes actually.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll be there in five.”

    You hung up and rushed inside your apartment building. You were relieved that your cat didn’t get far, but also annoyed at your stupidity. Then nervous cause your cat had made its way into your neighbor’s house, this was going to be a great first impression.

♥♥♥♥♥

    You quickly got upstairs and found your apartment door ajar. You rolled your eyes and went inside, putting down the bags then going across the hall and knocking on the door. When it opened you smiled.

“Hi- oh my you’re Eddie Brock.”

“Yes?”

“I am a huge fan of your work. The old stuff and the new stuff. It’s such an honor to meet you.”

    You held out your hand then heard your cat and saw them behind Eddie. You walked into the place and grabbed them, scolding them for a moment then looking over at Eddie, he seemed confused.

“I am sorry, I just barged into your place.” You walked out back into the hallway. “Thank you so much for finding my cat, I really appreciate it. It was nice to meet you, so… have a good day.”

    You rushed back into your apartment and shut the door. You leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, you were shaking. Since Eddie first started out as a reporter you kept up with him. You lived nowhere near San Francisco but you admired his work. You knew he lived in the area, you figured maybe you one day you’d bump into, not that he would live right across the hall from your new apartment.

    Your cat meowed and got out of your hands. They walked over to the grocery bag. You got up and grabbed their bowl, filling it with food. You put the rest of the groceries away then realized you never actually introduced yourself to Eddie.

“You’re a fucken idiot.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“ **We have a new neighbor.** ”

“Yeah. Didn’t know the other guy moved out. Then again he saw you and the bodies we left behind so makes sense he got the hell out of dodge.”

    Eddie went back to his work, Venom going back to the TV, but after a moment he spoke.

“ **What was their name?** ”

“Who’s?”

“ **Our new neighbor.** ”

“I… I have no fucken idea. I don’t think they said.”

“ **Rude. But they seem to be a fan of you.** ”

“I get that every now and then.”

“ **They seem like a really big fan.** ”

“Your point?”

“ **We should get to know them better.** ”

“I really don’t want to think about how having sex with anyone would work now that I have you in my life.”

“ **Would I not get to participate?** ”

“I doubt anyone would be into that. You’d scared them off.”

“ **You clearly haven’t been on the internet.** ”

“And you’ve been on it too much.”

“ **I just think you’d enjoy some company.** ”

“Are you getting tired of me?”

“ **No.** ”

“Good. Now go back to watching your cartoons or something. We’ll go out to eat later.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    After eating some toaster waffles you finished unpacking your boxes. You apartment was all set, which meant that soon you’d need to get back to work. You collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV. You weren’t really paying attention, the embarrassment of earlier running through your head.

    You needed some air so you decided to go do some actual grocery shopping. This time you made sure the door was locked and drove out to the store. You came back a few hours later, carrying up your grocery bags. You glanced at Eddie’s door for a moment before you went into your apartment.    

    Once you put the food away you grabbed what you wanted to eat for later. The embarrassment kept gnawing at you and you knew it wouldn’t leave you alone. As you heated up some frozen foods you went over and knocked on Eddie’s door. It took a moment but then he answered.

“Hi… I just… I really… I didn’t introduce myself this morning, I’m sorry. So, um, hi.” You held your hand out. “I’m y/n, your new neighbor.”

Eddie shook your hand. “Hi, I’m Eddie, you already knew that, but nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” An awkward silence fell between you. “So um, I’m sorry about my cat bothering you and- wait you’re not allergic right?”

“No, no I’m not allergic to cats.”

“Good, I was worried for a moment. So… I should thank you for finding my cat.”

“Nah, it’s fine, it didn’t go far.”

“Still, I feel like I should repay you somehow… so, maybe dinner?”

“Dinner?”

“Yeah now that I say it out loud and you do too I realize how bad that sounds. Not that it would be like a real dinner, I moved in yesterday and haven’t really settled in yet so dinner for now is tater tots and chicken tenders.”

“ **Say yes.** ”

“I-”

“No, I put you on the spot, you don’t have to say yes to dinner. I’m so sorry, I’m just a mess right now.”

“ **I can smell the tater tots Eddie and I want them!** ”

“Look, y/n was it?”

“Yeah.”

“Tater tots and chicken tenders sounds like my usual dinner. If the offer is still on the table I wouldn’t mind eating with you.”

You blushed a bit. “Yeah, the offer is still on the table.”

“Okay. I’ll be over in five?”

“That works… I’ll see you then.”

    Eddie smiled and shut the door. You rushed back into your apartment. You couldn’t believe you actually did that, and the fact that he said yes. You quickly rushed to set the table then locked your cat in your room. You were shaking again but took a moment to calm yourself down and wait for Eddie to come over.

♥♥♥♥♥

“If we’re doing this you need to be quiet.”

    Venom came out of Eddie’s back and curved around to face him.

“ **Don’t be so mean, I got you a date.** ”

“No, you just want food.”

“ **I also want to get to know our neighbor. Y/n, lovely name don’t you agree?** ”

“Yeah, but still. You stay quiet and you stay hidden. If I see you sneaking around I will have us leave.”

“ **Fine. I’ll behave.** ”

“Good.”

    Eddie walked over to the door but Venom got in his way.

“ **What are you doing?** ”

“Going over to y/n’s place?”

“ **No. You need to change, freshen up a bit.** ”

“This is not a date V!”

“ **You should still make a good impression.** ”

“I don’t-”

    Venom took control of his legs and had him walk back to his bedroom.

“I hate when you do this.”

“ **You’ll thank me later.** ”

    Eddie rolled his eyes. He went through his wardrobe with Venom, picking out something relatively nice and taking a quick shower.

“Happy now?”

“ **Yes.** ”

“Yeah, well now we’re running late.”

“ **Get them a gift.** ”

“I can’t go out and buy them something right now.”

“ **There’s the small plant in your room. You don’t take care of it.** ”

“You want me to give them a dying plant.”

“ **House warming gift. I’m sure they’d appreciate it.** ”

“No, now let’s go.”

    Eddie got out of his apartment and knocked on the door. Before it opened Venom shoved the little plant into his hands and disappeared.

“I told you-” The door opened. “Hey! Sorry I’m late.”

“You’re fine. When you said five minutes I didn’t think you really meant five minutes.” You noticed the plant in his hand. “Is that-”

“A house warming gift.” He handed it to you. “You said you were new so I thought… you might like it.”

You blushed and took the plant. “That’s very kind of you, please, come in.”   

    Eddie walked in, taking a look around the place. You shut the door behind him and placed the plant on the coffee table. You gestured for him to sit down at the little round dinner table you had.

“You said you moved in yesterday right?”

“Yeah. I’ve spent all my free time unpacking. The sooner I get done the better.”

“Smart.”

    You walked over to the table and put down a bowl of tater tots and a bowl of tenders.

“Take as much as you like. I doubt I’d be able to finish this on my own anyway.”

“Good thing you got me then.”

“Yeah. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Some water would be nice.”

“On it.”

Eddie started to fill his plate. “So, where did you call home before?”

“Um… Chicago actually.”

“Wow. I’ve always wanted to visit there.”

“It’s nice all year round, but you gotta be prepared for all kinds of weather.”

“Yeah I’ve read the news and that kinda stuff.”

    You put down a glass of water for him and yourself then sat down, filling your plate.

“So, why did you move out here? Job? Family?”

“It’s more… well honestly I don’t have a really good explanation.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to push.”

“No, no, you’re fine. I just wanted a change of scenery, I’m a P.I. you see.”

“Private investigator, that’s cool.”

“Well… it can be a fun job at times.”

“Yeah, you must have those cases where someone wants you to follow their spouse.”

“Those are the most common things I get if I’m honest.”

“Fun. If you ever need someone to spill some gossip to, you got my ear.”

    You spent the next few hours just getting to know each other. You talked about how you got to where you are now. A fascination with detective books and films from a young age that drove you to become an actual detective. You worked with the police for a few years before you decided to do things your own way.

    Eddie talked about his past too, but you didn’t pry so much about what went down with the Life Foundation, since you already knew what happened to him in regards to that. But you enjoyed hearing about he started up and got into investigative reporting. The next thing you knew it was half past midnight and you walked him out.

“It was nice talking with you tonight.” Eddie said. “The food was good too.”

“Well, maybe one day soon I can actually cook for you.”

“I look forward to that and thanks for the leftovers.”

“No problem. Good morning.”

“What?”

“It’s half past midnight Eddie, its morning.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah right, totally lost track of time.”

“We did.”

“Good morning then.”

    You smiled and waved as Eddie went into his own apartment. You shut the door and headed to bed, melting onto the mattress. Your cat came over and curled up on your chest, you gently pet it and slowly drifted off to sleep.

♥♥♥♥♥

    Once the door shut Venom took the container of leftovers from Eddie and dug in.

“Don’t make a mess.”

“ **I won’t.** ”

    Eddie made his way to bed, undressing and washing up. After a while he heard the sink turn on in the kitchen then Venom came over.

“ **Good food.** ”

“You should have saved it for your midnight cravings.”

“ **I just satisfied it.** ”

“Alright then.”

“ **You seem to have enjoyed dinner.** ”

“Yeah… it was nice.”

“ **I like y/n.** ”

“Yeah... me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

“ **It’s been over a week, Eddie.** ”

“And? You can’t stop time.”

“ **We haven’t spoken to y/n.** ”

“I still don’t see your point.”

“ **We like them remember, and now it’s going to be awkward if we talk to them.** ”

“They could have talked to us first.”

“ **They’re probably to nervous! Remember how they acted when they found out you live here!** ”

“They’re a fan.”

“ **You blew this on purpose didn’t you!** ”

“Blow what? My chance with y/n? Who ever said I liked them like that.”

“ **Oh, I get it, you’re too scared to make a move.** ”

“No.”

“ **Pussy.** ”

“V, please.”

“ **Are you w** **orried they’ll find out about me. Am I burden to you Eddie?** ”

“No, you’re not.”

“ **Then answer me!** ”

    Venom shut Eddie’s laptop, staring him down. Eddie glared and tried to get his laptop back but Venom completely covered it. He sighed in frustration and leaned back on the sofa.

“I don’t know what to say okay. Or how to keep you safe.”

“ **How would I be in danger?** ”

“They’re a P.I, they investigate people and if I say or do something wrong they might get suspicious and find out about you. They might have some powerful contacts or something… I don’t want us to end up in some sorta lab cause I scared y/n.”

“ **Technically I would scare y/n, you’re not that scary, you’re like a twig.** ”

“That’s not true.”

“ **You don’t eat as much as I do, or work out. You should hit the gym.** ”

“Okay that’s it, off my laptop, I need to work.”

“ **No, we’re not done talking. If you wanted me to be quiet then you should have said so! Maybe y/n will like me.** ”

“I know but that’s a big risk to take.”

“ **Perhaps we could determine that if you talked to them!** ”

“Well like you’ve said it’s been over a week what am I supposed to say now?”

“ **Start with an-** ”

    There was a knock at the door and both looked over. Venom checked the peep hole and Eddie snatched his laptop back hiding it under some couch pillows.

“Who is it?”

“ **Perfect, it’s y/n.** ”

“What!? I look terrible.”

“ **Don’t be a baby.** ”

    Venom yanked Eddie towards the door and made him open it. He swore under his breath before he saw your face, putting on a big smile.

“Hey, how are you? Funny seeing you here.”

“Is it? I live across from you.”

“I meant… funny seeing you here… at my door.”

“I know, been a while.”

“Yeah, a few days now huh?”

“Over a week… which still qualifies as a few days.”

“ **You should have made a move, Eddie.** ”

“That’s not my point, I need your help.”

“My help? What do you think I can do for you?”

“I’ve gotten back into my work, and I got a high paying customer, do you know who Jason Callahan is?”

“CEO of one of the pharmaceutical companies here, why?”

“He’s paid me a quarter mil to investigate his business partner, Trevor James, and to get dirt on him to kick him off this project they’ve been working on.”

“So someone claiming to work for Callahan-”

“No, Jason Callahan was in my apartment half an hour ago and left me with a briefcase full of money.”

“For real? But, what do you need from me?”

“I was hoping you could investigate Callahan, figure out what this project is.”

“Why’s that so important?”

“Its… I just want to make sure I’m not on the wrong side of things okay. Callahan paying me that much money personally makes me uneasy. You’re the only person I know, the only person I trust, who can do this. I figured you’d understand after what happened to you because of Carlton Drake, but I understand if you-”

“Twenty percent.”

“What?”

“I’ll help ya, I got the skills, and I don’t work for free.”

You chuckled. “Ten.”

“You got a deal, and I like to get paid up front.”

“Then come over to my place, we can go over the job together.”

    You invited Eddie into your place. It was rather different than before. The case of money on the coffee table and a board against the wall with pictures and notes on the case.

“So this is how you operate?”

“I don’t usually have guests over and I don’t take on multiple jobs at once. It’s not like I need to hide things.”

“Lone wolf type then?”

“You can say that.”

“Well, for like half an hour, you got a lot.”

“I work fast and Callahan gave me some basic details, he’s also a relatively public person.”

“So while you follow around his business partner, you want me to follow him.”

“Not exactly, I just want you to find out anything you can about this project.”

“And what if it’s something bad?”

“Then we report it, we’ll have evidence. If it’s nothing, then it’s nothing, and I’ll finish this job without any regrets.”

“You’re quiet the upstanding citizen aren’t you?”

“As you know, we learn a lot of things, bad things, I think we should do something about it.”

“I tried that once, it went well.”

“I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

“No, gotta say, that was one of the best things that happened to me.”

“ **I thought I was the best thing.** ”

“I’ll be right back.”

    Once you were gone Eddie took a look at the board, mumbling under his breath.

“What happened to me led to meeting you and everything else, so you are the best thing.”

“ **Okay, I forgive you.** ”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

    Eddie turned around to see you walking in with some files. You placed them on the table.

“I um… thanks for the job. I feel pretty nostalgic doing this kinda stuff.”

“What you do now is great, telling these stories and helping people.”

“You do the same a few times.”

“But I stay anonymous.”

“Well, I assure you, I can handle myself.”

“I got a few moves of my own, so I can help keep you out of trouble.”

“I’ll remember that.”

“I was going to start tonight, so I guess I should pay you.”

“I was kidding about the money.”

“I wasn’t, it’s already a lot and I’m sure you could use it.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

“It’s very kind of you to help me. You do your thing and I’ll do mine.”

“Sounds good.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    Eddie stuffed some fries into his mouth. It was early in the night and he was on a steak out. Across the street was a fancy restaurant Callahan was currently eating at. Eddie was sitting by the front window so he could keep an eye on him

“ **You’re very serious about this.** ”

“I’m always serious when someone pays me to follow someone.”

“ **Yes, but you’re more serious than usual. Want to impress?** ”

“Let’s go with that.”

“ **Eddie, we’re supposed to be honest with each other. Something’s bothering you, what is it?** ”

Eddie sighed. “I’m worried about y/n okay. They were right, a quarter mil in cash is cause for concern. If this is something awful, we can deal with it but them, not so much. We know first hand the resources and the things these kinda rich fucks can do.”

“ **You do care about them.** ”

“Yes, I do, and before you start telling me to do something about it, I don’t know where to start. And eventually I’d have to tell them about you, and that can end badly.”

“ **Maybe it won’t, but we won’t know unless we try. We’re not afraid of anything, so what’s different about this?** ”

“When did you take a philosophy class?”

“ **Haven’t, you’re just being a pussy!** ”

“Okay, okay, enough about me, what about you, huh? Why do you care?”

“ **Well, we always keep to ourselves, I think we both need to make new friends, and y/n seems… friendly, you two have similar jobs, both like tater tots.** ”

“Who doesn’t like tater tots?”

“ **I’m sure there are monsters out there who don’t. My point being, you need to socialize more. Don’t get me wrong I’m great company, but I shouldn’t be the only person in your life.** ”

“Okay, for real, have you been taking online classes or something?”

“ **I see more than you, Eddie. Like how the person we’re following is waiting for valet to get his car.** ”

“Crap. I wasn’t done eating.”

“ **Won’t go to waste, promise.** ”

    Venom snuck out from Eddie’s sleeve and cleared off the table. Eating what was leftover, including the wrappers.

“You know I was still going to eat some of that.”

“ **You were going to shove it in your face, no mess this way.** ”

“You were hungry weren’t you?”

“ **Maybe.** ”

“You should have said something.”

    Eddie got up and made his way out. He took note of the license plate number and got on his bike. He kept his distance, he’d been following Callahan for a few days now, trying to get an idea of his routine.

“ **I would recommend cooking dinner.** ”

“Are we going to talk about this right now? Really?”

“ **No time like the present.** **Dinner, great idea. I can help you cook.** ”

“You? Help me? What would we even cook?”

“ **I don’t know. I eat everything, I think the gesture is good enough.** ”

“You do remember that y/n told us they could cook right? I can’t make anything as good as them.”

“ **Take out.** ”

“I guess, but I’d look ridiculous.”

“ **Then when you’re done. Order take out and you two spend time together.** ”

“Okay, that’s not a bad idea. Now can we focus on the job.”

“ **And what if it turns out this project is real bad?** ”

“Then we take the bullets or whatever else is thrown our way. We don’t know what we’ll be getting into.”

“ **Then let’s just hope everything turns out okay.** ”

“For y/n’s sake.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So I was right. Callahan and James were dirty, illegal human testing.”

“Well, they weren’t supposed to be doing human trials, Callahan didn’t feel like waiting and wanted a reason to get rid of James.”

“You figured that out and took care of the problem. You also got yourself a story, why didn’t you tell me, I could have helped.”

“It all happened so fast.”

“You got caught didn’t you.”

Eddie laughed. “I never said that.”

“Okay, but really, thanks.”

“Why? You didn’t get the rest of your money.”

“This isn’t always about the money. Doing the right thing is more important.”

“And you did.”

“Technically you did.”

“I may have put my name on the article and exposed him but if you had a hunch and followed it. Where would we be if you didn’t care about the greater good.”

“Enough with the compliments.” You laughed. “I’m just being a good citizen.”

“Well since the jobs done how about dinner?”

“Dinner?”

“You’ve cooked for me before so I think it’s about time I return the favor.”

“I didn’t cook, I heated up tenders and tots.”

“Let’s just call it cooking cause that’s probably what I’m going to do.”

“Alright, dinner sounds nice. Tomorrow?”

“Yes, perfect, I’ll see you then? Eight?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good, well, goodnight.”

“Night Eddie.”

Night y/n.”

Eddie made his way out of your apartment, when he was gone you tried to stop blushing. His heroics were more than you expected, and you were very glad to know him. You turned on your television to the local news and grabbed your laptop. One job done and now you needed to start looking for another one.

On the news they were reporting on Callahan and his recent exposed secrets. You were listening intently, seeing how his lab was trashed. Eddie told you he handled the situation but with what you were seeing you were starting to question exactly how he did so. Something felt off, something felt wrong and you knew you that feeling was gonna bother you until you figured it out.

♥♥♥♥♥

“ **We’re having dinner with y/n tonight, right?** ”

“Yes. I was thinking chinese food.”

“ **Not going to cook?** ”

“I’m terrible at it. I’m not gonna even try.”

“ **Eventually you’ll cook right?** ”

“Yes. I’ll get you some tatertots to eat before okay. I don’t want a word from you.”

“ **I won’t say anything unless you need my help.** ”

“I’m not going to need your help.”

“ **You’ve needed it to get this far.** ”

“Yes you have, thank you.”

“ **You’re welcome, I did well as a wingman.** ”

“Wingman? Where did you learn that.”

“ **TV. Humans make some interesting movies. A lot of horror and action.** ”

“Yeah. It’s a rare thing the average person gets to experience, so I guess we watch it to pretend.”

“ **Except you, you’ve lived it.** ”

“We live in a world of opportunity.”

Eddie grabbed the trash and headed down to the dumpster. When he got out into the alley he saw you rummaging around the trash.

“Lose something?”

You looked back, and smiled. “This is not humiliating at all.”

“I can forget this.”

“Please do.”

“Got it, but for real, did you lose something?”

“My watch. My cat has a tendency to put things in the trash that shouldn’t go there.”

“Ah, I see. Do you need help?”

“No. I think one of us looking through the trash is bad enough. Besides I can’t find it, so I’m going to go tear apart my apartment.”

“Have fun with that. Oh, wait, we’re still on for tonight right?”

“Yeah, of course. I got some work to do, but I’ll be back by tonight. See you then.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Eddie and V cleaned up the apartment. He had to make a good impression. When that was all done he went out to get the food. As he was leaving he noticed some guy in front of your door, knocking.

“Hey man, they’re out right now.” Eddie said. “Just give ‘em call if you need their help.”

“I prefer to speak in person. Do you know when they’ll be back?”

“Um… an hour or so. You’re better off coming back tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

When Eddie got back he noticed Venom pressing his head against your door.

“V! Stop it!”

“ **Checking to see if they’re home.** ”

“Stop before someone sees you!.”

Eddie opened the door and then grabbed V’s head and shoved him into the apartment. He scolded him about doing that while he set the table. Venom apologized but then kept his eye through the peephole.

“ **They’re home!** ”

“Okay, thanks, I could hear the keys. Now stop being a creep and get out of sight.”

“ **I can stay until they show up.** ”

“Fine but if I find any part of you in the apartment you’re dead.”

“ **Deal.** ”

The two waited around, Eddie doing a bit of work. Two hours passed but there was nothing. Eventually Eddie decided to go check on you. He was nervous, especially since Venom didn’t have any sort of comment on the situation. He went across the hall and knocked. The door opened a bit.

“Eddie, hi.”

“Hey… is everything alright?”

“Uh, yeah, well kind of. I’m sorry but something came up last minute, and I don’t think I can do dinner tonight.”

“Oh, do you need any help?”

“No, no, I won’t trouble you. I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you somehow okay.”

“Alright, I just-”

The door slammed in Eddie’s face. He just stood there in silence, not sure what just happened. Venom took over and got him back into the apartment.

“ **First date jitters?** ”

“I… they seemed fine earlier.”

“ **Yeah but a lot can happen right? Not everyday a nice guy wants to cook you dinner.** ”

“I didn’t cook.”

“ **It’s the thought that counts.** ”

♥♥♥♥♥

When you closed the door on Eddie you let out a breath. You were tired, and your eyes looked around at the mess that was your apartment.  You stumbled over to the kitchen and splashed water in your face. When you grabbed a towel to wipe your face you noticed the blood.

“Fuck.”

Your eyes went over to the man passed out over your broken coffee table. He wasn’t dead, you had questions, but you were upset. You had hoped you would have a new start here, but it was clear your past found you a lot faster than you expected. You looked at the door, feeling worse for having to blow off Eddie, but you couldn’t tell him the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie rolled over in bed, the sun now in his face. He groaned, starting to wake up. As he got up he looked around, noticing the black goo extending from under the covers and out the bedroom door. He got out of bed, following the line. He expected to find another mess in the kitchen but then saw the blackness went under the front door.

“Fuck! V!”

He rushed over and stepped out into the hallway quickly looking around to see if anyone else was up. Venom was clearly looking around in the apartment across the hall. Eddie stomped down on the goo on the floor, yelling in a low whisper.

“What the fuck are you doing, V! Get back here right now you goddamn parasite.”

Venom was back immediately, angry about getting hit and then the other word.

“ **Apologize!** ”

“Not until you explain yourself! What the hell were you doing in y/n’s apartment! What if they saw you!”

“ **They’re not home, haven’t been for hours.** ”

“That doesn’t mean you should be rummaging around their stuff.”

“ **Eddie-** ”

“V this is breaking the law. I get you want me to make friends but this is-”

“ **Eddie listen! The apartment is a mess!** ”

“What?”

There was a creak as both heard footsteps approach. Venom quickly disappeared and Eddie tried to get back into his apartment but was spotted.

“Eddie?”

“Huh? Oh, hey, y/n, well good morning.”

“Yeah, it’s very early, didn’t peg you as a morning person.”

“I’m really not.”

“ **Ask about the apartment.** ”

“Well, I should let you get back to sleep.”

“ **Ask!** ”

Eddie jumped a bit. “Um, yeah, but… I gotta ask, are you alright?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Last night… I… um… heard some commotion and you… cancelled dinner.”

“Oh, that… well.” You went over to your door and unlocked it. “I can explain, just don’t laugh.”

You invited Eddie into your apartment. The coffee table was still broken, the couch a bit torn up, and a few cracks in the wall. Eddie looked around, understanding Venom’s concern, but having no idea what was the cause of the disaster.

“What… what happened?”

“Now don’t laugh, but it was my cat.”

“You’re cat did this?”

“Well, me, but… I took my cat to the vet the other day and apparently they were kinda sick. The vet prescribe some medicine that needs to be taken orally. My cat didn’t want to take their medicine last night, and as you can see they put up quite a fight.”

“Your cat’s one tough cookie. Where are they now?”

“Locked in the bathroom to think about what they’ve done.”

Eddie chuckled. “If you need help cleaning and fixing this all up I can lend a hand.”

“Oh that’s so sweet but this mess isn’t your fault, and I still owe you dinner.” 

“I don’t mind, I know a thing or two about home improvement.”

“Thanks, really, but I don’t want to bother you.”

“It’s no bother at all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Well, it would be a big help.”

“Then it settled. Let me get dressed and we can see what needs fixing then get the necessary tools to fix it.”

“Thanks, Eddie.”

“My pleasure.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You were worried about Eddie finding out the truth of what happened last night. This way you could further cover your back and fix the awkwardness that had spawned between you. Besides replacing the coffee table you needed to get new couch cushions and fix a few parts of the wall.

“Hey… y/n.”

“Yeah?” You were mopping. “What’s up?”

“I found this puddle.”

“Oh, sorry, should have-”

“It looks like blood.”

“What.”

You rushed over and noticed a small pool of blood on the floor. You swore under your breath, the blood surely seeping into the wood floor boards, but also because you didn’t know how to explain that.

“I… I...”

“Your floor has a dent, any spilled liquid around just sinks here, and it’s gotten worse. Guess a bad cat scratch added to the red color. So, not really blood.”

“You really know about home structure don’t ya. How did I get so lucky.”

You still had the mop in hand but Eddie took it from you and cleaned up the mess. You were glad for the cover but you weren’t sure if he was just lying to you or he really didn’t know that was blood.

“Sorry if I scared you saying it looked like blood, just trying to make a joke.”

“Too serious for my taste. Anyway I still owe you dinner.”

“Don’t you think we should fix up your place first.”

“Well… I could always cook at your place. I got the ingredients, so I can make homemade tenders and tots.”

“Really?”

“Seems to be your favorite, I can show you how too. It’s not that hard you know.”

“Teach me how to cook? I’m gonna burn everything.”

“Well how about we try and then we’ll see if you’re telling the truth. I’ll pay for the damages.”

“Nah, my kitchen, if I burn it it’s my problem.”

“I guess you should have the money, especially after the job I hired you for.”

“And it was fun. Next time you need help, I’m there. For a price of course.”

“No shit.”

“Kidding.”

“I know, but I much rather pay you, it would be a job after all. I don’t think our relationship is at a point that I can ask for favors.”

“You could try.”

You laughed and the two of you went out to the alley to throw out the trash from your place. It wasn’t much but you were a bit annoyed that you needed to replace things. Your phone rang and you took a few steps away from Eddie to answer.

“Hello?” There was no response. “Who is this?”

“An old friend.”

“Who?”

“I apologise for sending someone to retrieve you. I presume you weren’t happy about it.”

“Oh, that was you. Did you want your messenger back?”

“No, but we should talk.”

“Look, I haven’t said anything and I don’t plan on it. I left for a reason.”

“You know I can’t just let you walk away. I know where you live.”

“And look how well that information has served you. I’m not afraid.”

“Then why did you run?”

The line went dead and you stared at your phone. You were frustrated, then you looked back at Eddie. You were trying to fix things but a part of you knew that it wasn’t a good idea to stick around. Although you didn’t want to just disappear, but you needed to be ready.

“Hey Eddie, I just remembered I have somethings I need to do today, for a job. Can we go shopping for house stuff tomorrow?”

“That’s fine. We still good for tonight though?”

“Yeah. Promise I won’t cancel this time.”

“Then I’ll see you later.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Eddie waved as you walked out to the streets, making his way back to his apartment. That was the plan anyway but he couldn’t get up the stairs.

“V… please, what are you doing?”

“ **That was real blood in the apartment.** ”

“And?”

“ **It was a lot. That’s not normal. It’s not normal, right?** ”

“No, it’s not, but what do you want me to do?”

“ **Follow them.** ”

“No. No! Fuck no!”

Eddie forced his way upstairs and back to the apartment, V eventually relinquishing control. He sunk into the couch.

“Look, I know that wasn’t normal and I think they were lying about the cat, but I can’t just follow them. We both follow people for a living, and we know when we’re being followed. Besides, everyone is entitled to their secrets. It’s not like you don’t leave a bloody mess.”

“ **I clean up after myself.** ”

“You mean eat the mess.”

“ **You said I can only eat really, really, bad people. I stick to that.** ”

“I know, I’m not trying to be mean. I’m worried too about what’s going on but it’s not really my business.”

“ **What if they’re in danger. The job we helped with was dangerous after all.** ”

“They know what they’re getting into.”

“ **I’m still gonna worry.** ”

“Me too, but just like that job, if they want help they’ll ask. That is if they want my help anyway. Just, let it go V, you’re trying to save someone who might not need saving. And we agreed you wouldn’t be showing yourself to them.”

“ **Fine, but if there is trouble can I help?** ”

“We might make things worse, let’s just see what happens.”


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie cleaned up his kitchen, not wanting it to be a mess for later. That led to cleaning up his whole apartment, V helping of course. It helped keep his mind off everything that was bothering him, he didn’t want to be nosy but he had to admit he was worried.

“ **You should talk to y/n about the blood and what happened last night.** ”

“And what if it’s nothing? I’ll look stupid.”

“ **But we’ll both sleep better at night.** ”

“You know they can lie, right?”

“ **Then I’ll talk to them.** ”

“No, you’ll make things worse.”

“ **We don’t know that.** ”

“Just, can you just wait till tonight. See what happens.”

“ **Fine.** ”

The two went back to cleaning but then they heard a lot of footsteps outside their door. They cautiously made their way over and looked through the peephole, except it had been covered. Venom dropped down and slipped under the door to look out in the hallway, he saw three men breaking into the apartment across the hall.

Eddie had his eyes closed, seeing what Venom saw. Once the men got into the apartment V looked around the hallway then snuck over there, peeking in from under the door. The men were thrashing the place, looking for something. Then there was suddenly a fourth, tossing some ropes to the side and ripping off some tape on his mouth. Venom returned to Eddie.

“ **So are we still going to stay out of this?** ”

“I see your point. Now we need to be quiet okay, other people live in this building.”

“ **Wait.** ”

“What?”

“ **I can eat them right? After all I wasn’t invited to dinner.** ”

“Yes, you can eat them, but wait til we get something out of them.”

Eddie opened his door, taking the tape off his door and then going across the hall to knock. There was some noise but as soon as he knocked it went quiet. He waited a moment before knocking again, this time the door opened. When it did the cat from the apartment scurried out, going to Eddie’s door.

“Can I help you?”

A man had opened the door, glaring at Eddie. Eddie put up a smile, waving.

“Um, I guess. I know the person who lives in the apartment you’re in isn’t home right now. So… I think you just broke in.”

“You’re mistaken.”

“I doubt that. Now I am going to ask you nicely to-”

Someone else came to the door and yanked Eddie into the apartment, shutting the door behind them, locking it. He looked around to all the people in the room.

“ **Attack.** ”

“Not yet.”

“Where are they?” One guy asked.

“Who?”

“You know who, the person who lives here.”

“So you admit to breaking and entering.”

“Answer the question.”

Two of the guys pulled out a gun, pointing at Eddie. He put his hands up, pretending to surrender. He still needed information.

“Look I think you guys are mistaken. Y/n’s done nothing wrong.”

“Very funny, guess you don’t really know your neighbor.”

“And you do?”

“We used to be in business, a private eye is very helpful when you need people to pay up. Besides your little friend has quite a skill set.”

“ **How about now?** ”

“Yeah, now’s good.”

Venom came out, covering Eddie, and the bullets started flying. Despite being in an enclosed space Venom still managed to take down the four other men in the room. Although the apartment was more broken than before.

“ **Can we eat them?** ”

“I guess that’s for the best, we don’t need them going back to their boss to report, besides I think you’re right. We need to talk to y/n.”

“ **Glad we’re on the same page.** ”

♥♥♥♥♥

You may have been in San Francisco for a few weeks but you already knew where you could get some rather shady things. You got back to your place with a new backpack. You had nothing major but the necessities to protect yourself. When you got to your apartment you noticed your door was a bit messed up.

You cautiously made your way inside. The place was a mess, more than before. Once you were alone in your apartment you drew your gun, carefully walking around. You then heard footsteps coming from the bedroom, they were getting closer. You were about to shoot whoever was in your apartment but their voice was familiar.

“Woah, woah, woah! It’s me! It’s me, Eddie! Where did you get that?”

“Eddie? What the fuck are you doing in my apartment! What happened here?”

“Why don’t you tell me. Some guys broke into your place and I took care of it.”

“Thanks, I guess.” You put away your gun. “Why are you still here then?”

“Figured you’d want an explanation for the mess. And I kinda wanted to ask you what was going on.”

“Nothing’s going on.”

“Y/n… four dudes broke into your place. I know there was blood in on the floor earlier. And going by the gun, you’re in trouble and you know it. I just want to help, please.”

You sighed and put your bag on the floor, getting a glass of water. You looked around at the mess and then back at Eddie.

“Where are the bodies?”

“I… I disposed of them.”

“ **They weren’t very tasty** .”

“So then this isn’t your first time in these situations.”

“Not the first, and I doubt my last. So… what’s up with you.”

“I was a P.I. in Chicago… but… well this line of work can get dangerous. My best friend… they got in trouble with someone, wanted me to help them get out of it. I started investigating someone… I didn’t know they were part of organized crime, so just like my friend I got mixed up with them. I tried to buy time, to get out of it, to get both of us out of it but it just got my friend killed and I knew I had to get out. So I covered my tracks and moved here… but I guess they found me. I’m a loose end and they’re here to tie it up.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why would I?”

“Cause you’re putting everyone in this building in danger. You’re lucky I’m the neighbor across the hall and not some sweet old lady.”

“Oh yeah, then what’s your secret mister journalist? You can deal with four guys on your own and apparently a rich man’s security system. What makes you think you can even help me?”

“I got resources.”

“ **And me** .”

Venom showed himself without asking Eddie. You watched the blackness appear out of nowhere and surround Eddie, seeing this giant before you. Instinctively you grabbed a knife.

“What the hell! Who are you! What is going on!”

“ **I am Venom, I take care of Eddie, and am here to help you** .”

“Venom… wait… I’ve heard about you, some kinda hero.”

“ **You can call me that** .”

“So you… helped me with that job before, and you… messed up my place.”

“ **Sorry about that, hold on** .”

Venom became a floating head and you could see Eddie again. You lowered the knife, tossing it in the sink, needing to catch your breath.

“You got super powers then.”

“Something like that.” Eddie said. “Sorry to startle you, V tends to do what he wants.”

“He seems pretty cool.”

“ **Thank you** .”

“So how can we help?”

“Honestly, I don’t you can. I got really involved with this group before, I know things that could destroy them, but I never said anything.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Cause I just wanted to live. I thought I could start over.”

“You can, and you will. Let’s take them down and lock ‘em up.”

“That’s easier said than done.”

“Then let’s figure it out, together.”

“Alright then, I trust you, but, one question, what really happened to the bodies?”

“ **They weren’t tasty, but a decent snack.** ”

“Oh.”


	6. Chapter 6

“So what’s the plan?”

You were with Eddie in his apartment, figuring it was best to stay out of your own place since it was compromised. Eddie was sitting at the table watching you cook.

“Well, considering I got a call-”

“Wait you got a call from the person hunting you down?”

“Yes… the person I used to work for… well, organized crime has levels and what not, the person I was under was Markus. I know him well enough to know that he’s here in San Francisco, making sure this mess is cleaned up. He called me the other day, and he’s probably the one who keeps sending people to kill me.”

“Why would he come all the way out here?”

“Efficiency. He believes in the whole ‘if you want something done right do it yourself’ idea. He’s not gonna trust his underlings to deal with me alone, he also knows I’m not an easy target.”

“So how do we take him down?”

“I was thinking I could call him and set up a meeting.”

“That’s a horrible idea.”

“ **I agree.** ”

Venom showed himself, his head floating by Eddie. He had been quiet for the most part. It was strange when he revealed himself, but you were so fascinated as well. It explained a lot of Eddie’s weird behavior if anything, or maybe it was Venom. You were rather used to strange things, so Venom was the strangest you had come to contact with to date.

“It’s not. Markus has some respect for me, and this is all about sensitive information I have. If I tell him that I can hand over the intel, he’ll meet me.”

“That sounds like you’re making a trap for yourself.”

“I thought you’d be my back up, make it a trap for them.”

“Oh, so we’re just gonna kill them. I thought we’d actually use the intel you have and get them arrested.”

“First off, we’re in San Francisco, not Chicago, so having them arrested won’t go well. Second, whatever I know is probably old news. Markus would have changed routines, so what I have is old news, it’s useless.”

“If that was true why is he still after you.”

“Cause you don’t just walk away from that kinda life. It will look bad on Markus if he lets me live.”

“ **How do you know he won’t kill you immediately?** ”

“I’m sure Markus will amuse me.”

“Alright, so if this meeting goes down what do you want me to do?”

“Well, once I have a location, I was thinking you take out the power and you do your thing.”

“My thing?”

“Yeah, you and Venom do your superhero thing. I’ve looked at reports of this monster type thing helping around.”

“ **We’re famous, you never told me that.** ”

“People don’t consider us heroes because someone eats the bad guys.”

“ **That was the deal. It’s the best way to eat.** ”

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. To some people you’re definitely a hero, others, maybe a monster. You seem fine either way to me.”

“Thanks.”

“Well, after dinner I’ll make a call and hope it all goes for the best.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Well cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“ **Moving on, when will food be ready?** ”

“Give me like, thirty minutes Venom.”

“You know you really didn’t have to cook dinner.”

“Maybe not but gotta earn my keep here don’t I. Besides I said I was going to do so anyway.”

Once you put the food in the oven you sat down at the table with Eddie. You were acting calm but on the inside you were terrified. He had a point, about you setting up a trap for yourself, but at least you could be sure that despite the outcome it would be over.

“You don’t seem like a trouble maker.”

“Thanks. I try to keep a low profile, but sometimes life has other plans for you.”

“Oh I know it does.” Eddie looked over at V. “I think worked out for me.”

“ **Awe, Eddie.** ”

“Then let’s hope it all goes well.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You were nervous about making the call but it had to be done. You knew Markus well enough to know he’d amuse you, but whatever happened once you met was beyond your control. You told Markus you had a drive with all your intel, having kept it as insurance incase you were found. You were willing to turn it over so he’d stop haunting you, he agreed.

The meeting was set up by the docks, one of the abandoned buildings in the area. It would be harder to find a power source out there but you were still up to try. You knew you couldn’t actually go armed, you would be patted down and if anything was found on you, it would be disastrous. For this to work you had to put all your faith with Eddie and Venom.

“This is very dangerous.”

“You think so?” You joked. “I think it will be easy.”

“ **Why don’t I go with y/n?** ”

“What?”

“That’s a bad idea V.”

“Wait, what’s he talking about?”

“V… he’s talking about… bonding with you.”

“Bonding?”

“Yeah, it’s what he did with me when we met. He’s got my back and makes sure bullets don’t make me bleed. Then thing is, it’s dangerous. It seems I’m a good match for V, but you might not be, which means trying to bond could end up killing you.”

“ **Oh, right.** ”

“I see, well, I appreciate the thought Venom, but I can handle myself.”

“ **We’ve got you, y/n.** ”

“I know you do.”

“When are you meeting them?”

“Tonight, you got the address right?”

“Yeah. Me and V can scope out the place, take out the power and deal with them.”

“Right, then lets finish this.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Walking towards the building without a weapon made you feel naked. Upon arrival you were greeted by familiar faces. You held up your drive as they patted you down and then led you inside. Typical hideout, men walking around with guns, who knew what else Markus was up to while in San Francisco.

You were taken to a room, clearly the current office of the big man in charge. When you walked in you were greeted by Markus sitting at his desk. He had the usual cocky grin on his face. Despite him being out to kill you, you knew he did a good job.

“Long time no see.”

“I would say it’s a delight, but it’s not.” You said. “But I’m glad you didn’t shoot me when I showed up.”

“We had a deal didn’t we.”

“Yes we did.”

You handed over the drive, or well tried to. Another person took the drive and handed it to Markus. You rolled your eyes but let it go. Markus already had a laptop with him and looked over the contents of the drive. You hadn’t been lying, you figured maybe one day you would actually do the right thing.

“It’s quite a lot on here.”

“Well, you forget my position, I knew a lot.”

“You know, you were one of my best. It’s a shame you had to throw it away.”

“You may be living the good life but not everyone feels that way.”

“Never saw the bigger picture did you.”

“I never meant to get involved in your life style.”

“Well you did and you should know how it ends.”

“Oh I do.”

The room suddenly went dark, everyone going on high alert. You smirked, glad Eddie was keeping up with his part of the plan. When you walked in you quickly scoped out your surroundings, so it was no trouble finding cover. Gun fire suddenly roared to life.

“So you didn’t come alone.” You heard Markus shout. “I thought you had honor.”

“Same here!”

When you had the chance you attacked one of the guards and took their gun, shooting at the others in the room. Screams came from outside along with other inhuman sounds. You chuckled, managing to get out of the room and find cover elsewhere. You thought you were safe but you were suddenly grabbed and pulled up on your feet, gun pressed against your head.

“Whoever is here, call them off, now!”

You groaned, hating yourself for getting caught but you did as you were asked. You screamed out for Venom to stop. By then it had gotten pretty quiet. Windows around you were shattered, people clearly having been thrown out of them. There was a bit of light, and slowly Venom stepped in it.

The person holding you started shaking, seeing this huge beast approach. Venom snarled making the other scream and fire at it. Nothing really happened and the gun ran out of bullets by the time Venom was towering over both of you. You were smiling and waved at Venom.

“ **Hello, y/n. Are you alright?** ”

“I’m good, no scratches. Took care of Markus, I think, his corpse should be in the room over there.”

“ **I can go take a look.** ”

“No, hold on there!”

The guy holding you got the guts to speak. You rolled your eyes and flipped them over, before you could do anything else Venom grabbed them and that was it. You were shocked by what you saw, but couldn’t find anything to say.

“Thanks.”

“ **No problem.** ”

“Um, the room over there, Markus was in there, not so sure if he’s dead.”

“ **I’ll check it out.** ”

“Thanks.”

You made your way outside, hearing some screams behind you. It was dark out, but the stars kept you company. Eventually Eddie joined you.

“That was honestly easier than I thought.” You smiled. “Guess things are always better when you have help.”

“So, new life, how does that feel?”

“Refreshing. There’s so much I wish I could change and I’m not so happy with how this had to end, but it feels like a weight off my shoulder.”

“Happy I could help, and Venom is thankful for the food.”

“Well, he’s welcome, perhaps I can get you something too.”

“You already cooked dinner yesterday, how about I take you out.”

You blushed. “That would be nice.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Dinner honestly helped you get your mind off what had happened. You didn’t feel bad, you just wish things didn’t have to end that way. Now with everything out in the open it was easier to talk to Eddie, no need to hide your past or watch what you say. The night started out worrisome but ended nicely.

“Thanks for everything, Eddie, and Venom too.”

“No problem.”

You were both rather shy and awkward when you got back to the apartment. It definitely wasn’t the best idea or right time to spend the night together, but you both clearly did. Although neither of you had the guts to say anything.

“Well, get some rest, I think we both need it.”

“Night, y/n.”

Eddie shyly waved and went into his apartment. He was glad with how the night went, Venom teasing him, clearly knowing how he felt. He was walking towards his room when everything suddenly shock. He was knocked off his feet and he heard an explosion.

“ **Eddie!** ”

“V… I’m alright…”

“ **What was that?** ”

“I don’t know…” Eddie heard a cat meow, noticing it run into his room. “Oh shit, y/n!”

Eddie stumbled on to his feet, heading towards the front door. It was off its hinges and he noticed the smoke and fire from across the hall. He didn’t think twice before going into your place, despite Venom’s pleas to be careful.

“Y/n!”

He saw a hand in the rumble and made his way over. The smoke was thick, he was coughing a lot but he didn’t care. He got to you, moving away the rumble.”

“Y/n.”

You coughed. “Guess… they had… a contingencies… should have known.”

“It’s okay, you’re gonna be alright, I’ll get you out of here.”

“No… I’m not… moving me… bad idea… it’s okay Eddie…”

“I’m sorry, I-”

“Not your fault…”

“ **I can help them.** ”

“What? How V?”

“ **I heal you, I can heal them.** ”

“No, if you bond with them-”

“ **They’re already dying Eddie.** ”

“H...how? The fire will hurt you.”

“ **Kiss them.** ”

“What?”

“ **Kiss them, Eddie! On the mouth, deeply.** ”

“I knew what you went, didn’t need instructions.”

Eddie gently grabbed you and pulled you onto his lap. He didn’t have much time so he leaned down and kissed you. You didn’t hear what he had been saying, fading in and out of consciousness but when he kissed you were awake. You didn’t know what was happening but you felt something crawling inside you.

You felt like you needed to fight but you were far too injured to do so. You didn’t know what to say or do, but you suddenly felt something growing around you. Your vision changed and you were hearing Venom’s voice in your head. You were still dazed and unsure of what he was saying. Next thing you knew you were on your feet and had Eddie in your hands, getting out of your apartment and getting to a roof across the street.

Once Venom retreated you gasped, feeling yourself, and seeing how all your injuries were fine. You felt fine, and it made no sense why. Then you noticed Eddie at your side, coughing his lungs out.

“Eddie! Holy shit, what happened?”

“I’m… fuck, I’m okay, what about you?”

“I… I’m fine… I just don’t…”

“It was Venom…”

“What?”

Venom showed himself, his head floating around and you realized he was connected to you. The pieces fell into place then.

“Venom… you… saved me?”

“ **Yes.** ”

“Eddie told me it was dangerous for you to bond with me?”

“ **You were dying… we had to do something.** ”

“You’re compatible.” Eddie said, having caught his breath. “That’s good.”

“Yeah… I feel…”

“Powerful?”

“ **Awesome.** ”

“Yeah, both of those. I can see why you two stick together.”

“Sorry about your home. I saw your cat in my place, so, they’re okay.”

“They got nine lives, so of course. I didn’t have much anyway.”

“I’m glad you’re alive.”

“I wouldn’t be without you. Honestly I don’t think I was supposed to make it, which means the big guys back in Chicago probably think I’m dead.”

“So you really are free.”

“My past up in flames, poetic. Although I’m sorry your place got caught up in the explosion.”

“I just need to fix my door really.”

“I’ll pay for that.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I do, if I wanna ask to crash with you while I figured out my next move.”

“You know you could just stay.”

Eddie reached over and took your hand, Venom joining in on the moment. You looked at him with a smile.

“I like the sound of that.”

“ **Now kiss.** ”

You both laughed, looking over at V.

“Really?”

“Didn’t we just do that?”

“I think maybe Venom misses you.”

“Well at least I know he’s in good hands with you.”

Venom pushed you closer to Eddie and you chuckled. What stranger place for a first date. You leaned in and kissed Eddie, Venom once again getting in on the action. You never thought a fresh start would be so different, but then again in your line of work, strange was your normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie, I fell in love, and I had to do this. I hope you all like it and want more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
